A Second Chance
by Snow-Nightshade
Summary: Kahn learned his lesson, now, he's back and ready to fight for a new life for his people. Now with a lover with special abilities just for Kahn, Spock and Kurk will both have a hard time defeating their enemy. Kahn/OC, mild Kurk/Spock.


I had learned my lesson and when they put me back in my cryo tube, I had set up a system in my body to overcome the cryo freezing. It did not take full effect until exactly one year after I was stuck into the cryo tube and I woke up ready to kill Kurke.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kahn opened his eyes slowly to adjust for the light but found the light was dimmed in the room he had been stored in. He easily pressed the override exit code to the cryo tube and waited for the tube to slide open with a de-pressurizing hiss. He reached up with a strong arm and slowly made his way out of where he had been sleeping. He rolled his shoulders after sitting up and looked around at where he was stored, and froze at the sight of seventy-two other cryo tubes all with their separate people sleeping in them.

He grabbed the area over his heart and shed a tear of joy for having found his family was still alive. He felt the rage dull down in his heart as he reached over and touched the glass cover on the nearest cryo tube. Kahn slowly edged his way out of the cryo tube he had been sleeping in and fell to the floor with a whack. He let out a groan but began to get up off the floor with a will to release his crew. After a few more seconds, his body was back to normal and he was prepared to release his crew but only managed to save one, a blind woman named Elysium, before men came in searching to kill. She had an angular face with beautiful almond shaped dark green eyes and her hair was nearly waist length and as black as ebony. She wore a slim, high-collared and long-sleeved black shirt that left nothing to the imagination with her d-cup breasts. She also wore black pants but was bare foot as she began searching for an escape with Kahn.

Without any weapons of any kind and at least fifty well trained men with guns they didn't have much of a chance even with their super-humanized bodies. The two crawled through an opening and ran from the scene ready to kill for the rest of their crew. "Kahn, what next? I don't know anything about this more advanced world now. I won't be of much help. How did we arrive here anyway?"

Kahn gave Elysium a simple look and said, "Over two years ago, the federation found the ship we were in and I was the only one revived at the time. You all were taken from me and I was used. I designed a star ship, dreadnaught class with advanced military weapon systems and class three hyper space drive. I designed missiles to smuggle everyone away but I was found out and I had to escape. I fled to Kronos where I surrendered to James Kurke after learning that he had all of the missiles. Soon after, the dreadnaught caught up with the Enterprise, fired, and a man on the inside of the ship shut it down for a few moments. Kurke and I shute jumped out and onto the other ship, took command and then they shot me in the back. I retaliated and took the ship, I then transported the missiles onto my ship and fired on the Enterprise. A few seconds later, the missiles blew up my ship and I crashed onto Earth. I ran after that prepared to get my revenge at all cost for the destruction of my crew but a Vulcan named Spock came after me for supposedly killing Kurke. Soon after I was captured and I woke up a year later ready to destroy this world and every creature on it until I saw all of my family surrounding me, still alive."

"Now what?" She said as she pulled on a coat Kahn had taken from the back of a chair, "My abilities can get us plenty, but I doubt I could get into the top security of the storage area we were all sleeping in."

Kahn gave a smile and said, "You're skill set is exactly what I need. While I may have the sharpest intellect you have the most beautiful body and succubus gifts given to any creature. You can get us started."

xxxxxxxxxx

Kahn stayed in the background prepared to kill the man Elysium had set her 'sights' on to get them inside a set of his security doors that led to a shuttle bay. She slowly kissed the nape of the mans neck and slowly began to drain the life energy from the guard. Within another few seconds, the man lay dead at her feet and Elysium wrinkled her nose in disgust. "How wonderfully delightful, I'm good on my end." She said into a communication unit in her ear and saw Kahn walk out of his hiding place. "So, good news is there will be a ship coming, bad news is it won't be coming for another couple weeks. What now?"

"Now, we wait, I can go after a starfleet officer and with my blood, get him or her to do anything. Although, the whole of the starfleet will be on alert now. I suspect they set the room to detect movement."

Elysium gave a nod of understanding and with the help of a large staff followed Kahn away from the hanger bay a few steps behind him. "Kahn, what do you think they will do to everyone else?"

Kahn just gritted his teeth and said, "Our friends will already have been moved to another location, and I am sure that Kurke has been notified of our escape, and however unpleasant it is, I owe a life debt to both Kurke and Spock. So, until those are both fulfilled I will not kill them."

Elysium nodded in understanding, "I still don't know why you will even pay the life debts to those two, they are sub-humans while we are so much more."

Kahn turned around fast enough and surprised the other by grabbing her throat and lifting her off the ground where she held still in submission. "Now that Itruly have my family back, I will destroy every sub-creature out there, but those two had me at disadvantages where even I could not escape and still let me live. Honor is a high priority now that I am assured my crew and family are still alive, but I will kill anyone who dares to stand in my way. Even you, wife."

She just nodded and he released her where she fell to the ground before standing back up. "Of course, husband."

In the alley next to them, a street gang who had procured old model guns jumped where ready to jump out and attack the two strangers for all of their money until they saw the man lift the drop-dead gorgeous woman by her throat. They watched as he growled at her having a one sided conversation as she hung limply by her throat dangling a good foot off the ground. Once she was let go the gang was signaled to attack with care but nearly all of them stopped once they saw the deadened eyes of the woman.

"Hello, everyone, we weren't very surprised to see you but we are surprised that you hold weapons, care to tell me where you stash them?"

One of the younger members piped up and yelled out, "They're at our base!"

Elysium walked forward slowly and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and seductively asked, "Now where is that?"

The young man was unaware of the slaughter going on around him as the rest of the gang were slaughtered by Kahn as they were all staring at Elysium. "I'm not allowed to say."

"Are you sure? I could give you everything you ever desired, to be free of the streets forever and become a true man with me in my bed as a lover if you tell me." Elysium wrapped herself around the young mans body and slowly began draining the life energy from him making his resolve weaker until he told them. The minute the location left his mouth, Elysium snapped his neck and walked over to the immaculate Kahn. "We can get weapons at your will."

Kahn just nodded and began walking towards the direction of the gang base. "Follow."

Elysium dropped the body she had been holding and gave a yawn before following Kahn. The two soon were near the doorway and Kahn just grabbed the handle of the door before ripping it open without any difficulties. He didn't even dodge when a shot was fired at him and he just gave a roll of his eyes before snapping the other mans neck. He gave a look over to Elysium and saw her hand sticking through another mans body and disgust written on her face. She dropped the man to the floor and walked over to a pile of crates before kicking one open.

Inside were layered in knives and guns of nearly all types. She backed away and let Kahn see the pile. He threw her a couple of knives ranging from small to sword size, two simple blasters and a sniper rifle. He grabbed a even more weapons strapped a heavy beam light launcher onto his back. The two walked out of the place with coats flapping in the wind that had picked up and easily crawled their way up a building near the docking hanger.

The two waited for a few weeks until the shuttles stared arriving and only left to get food and water for easy survival. "Are you ready?"

Elysium gave a nod before listening to Kahn jump off the edge of the building and soon she followed after waiting for a second. She too jumped down and easily landed the hundred foot drop in a controlled slide. The two walked forward into the loading area and Elysium just gave a touch to the guard she had controlled earlier that week and they easily walked onto the flight deck. Kahn watched the surrounding people carefully, but stepped up onto a shuttle to take them to a ship. He looked around again but pulled up his hood to hide his face indicating for Elysium to do the same.

He sat down in a seat and Elysium sat next to him but shoved a container full of their larger weapons in between them and placed her staff in between the arm rest and herself while cradling it with an arm. "When Kurke gets recalled from the mission he is on to try and track us, you will board his ship and make sure to befriend him. Do you understand?"

Elysium nodded but stayed looking forward. "Of course."

"You must be vigilant around the Vulcan, one slip and he will discover who you are."

"Yes, I understand."

"Good, we will go our separate ways once we get to the space station above Earth and I will make my way to Kronos eventually. Once there I can access a portable transporter devise and begin my operations from there." Kahn looked over to Elysium and said, "You will not fail me."

She looked back, "Of course not, the rest of our family is still trapped and I will do everything within my power to help set them be free."

Kahn nodded and looked forward ignoring everyone even when Elysium had to use her talents to get out of a flight attendant for checking for their identification. Within fifteen minutes, the new cadets and recruits they were sharing the shuttle with were rushed off of the shuttle and the Kahn gave a nod before walking off in his own direction, "I will meet you tonight at midnight, here." Elysium sighed and rolled her eyes at his words and scrunched her nose at the smell and noise of all of the disgusting sub-humans.

Elysium quickly cornered a higher ranking officer that had a close body figure to her and began to drain the life energy out of her. Once the girl was dead, Elysium put on the uniform and grabbed her bag which contained her weapons. Elysium hid the body in a pile of trash after disfiguring the face, fingertips and smashing a few teeth so if the federation ever found the body, they would only identify it by DNA which is pretty hard to destroy completely without proper tools; even so, the body was hidden well enough that it would start to rot within its plastic bag before it was ever found out because the trash would be jettisoned into space after being incinerated.

Now, Elysium walked towards a docking officer and began using her succubus power on the poor unprepared man. "I am a very special officer of an elite task force assigned to a very special ship. I do have a question though, is the Enterprise any where near here?"

The poor man nodded and now Elysium was having to hold him up because he had become so love struck, "The enterprise will be at the docking bay nine within a week, she was scheduled to be on a five year mission but was recalled for a search mission for a person the top brass of the ship were familiar with."

"Well that's good, I was assigned to the Enterprise but I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, anything at all."

"I need you to forge an identity for me, can you do that? Please? I can give you anything, anything you've ever wanted or dreamed of having."

The man almost began to shake off her abilities but Elysium reinforced it with a long searing kiss. "Of course, I can get you anything. It will be hard but I can assure your identity."

"Good, now, let's go to your assigned quarters so I can rest in a real bed, what do you think of that?"

"What a wonderful idea." The man said in a daze now that she had him completely under her control. He led her to his quarters and began working on the identity for Elysium and she kept reinforcing the bond with small kisses and touches throughout the night.

"I have to go love, I will meet you soon enough. I just need to go out for some air." The man just nodded in a daze as he continued working on her identity, references, and assignment papers for the Enterprise. Elysium stepped out of the room and with a quick walk made it to the meeting point with Kahn.

"You're late."

Elysium gave a bow of her head and said, "I have been in control of an assigning and docking officer and he has been forging my assignment and identity papers for the past few hours. What do you have?"

"I have gotten access to portable transporter devises and you will keep one with you at all times. They have begun to create transporter devises that strap onto your back and chest and will be taken with you once you transport away via a wrist devise. Keep it hidden but keep it on you at all times. I will leave for Kronos first and then I will transport back to Earth to find our crew while you keep Kurke off my real trail. Feed them half truths if they ask for it and if they get close to figuring everything out, permanently disable their warp core but stay close to Kurke. Stay safe."

"Of course Kahn, I will not fail. Be careful, I love you."

He gave a nod and activated the transporter and he was soon gone in a vibrating hum that set her jaw clenching at the distaste of the sound. Elysium grabbed her transporter devise and carried it to the room she was staying at. She entered the room and saw the man at the first stages of the with-drawl from her abilities. He had begun rocking back and forth but calmed down to his previous lucid state when Elysium gave him a quick hug and a kiss.

Over the course of the week, Elysium drained the man of all his energy until he was nothing but a walking shell. He had finished her assignment papers earlier in the week and now he only served as her personal snack fest. Finally, the Enterprise had arrived under the command of Captain Kurke who boarded a shuttle down to Earth and went in front of a board of captains to discuss the threat of the recently re-awakened Kahn and one other super-humans from the cryo-tubes. Both Kurke and Spock went to the meeting and Elysium waited patiently for them to come back. Only a few hours later the two arrived back on the space station ready to go while the Enterprise was re-outfitted for their retrieval mission for Kahn and the unknown. Even Bones received exactly fifteen cryo tubes, each with their own occupant and orders to keep them well hidden.

Kurke and Spock both prepared to board another shuttle to get on their ship but were stopped by the most beautiful woman either had ever seen. Kurke nearly fell flat on his face and Spock began thinking of logical explanations to why this beautiful woman was stopping them and to why a blind woman could even be in the federation. "Captain Kurke and First Officer Spock, how wonderful to meet you, I've hear great things about both of you. I have been assigned to the Enterprise as a combat specialist to help hunt down the target of your mission. You should know who I am talking about." Here, she swept her hair from hanging over her should to hanging behind her in its french braid on her head while long bangs were tucked behind her ears. She even held her wooden staff out in front of her as if it were a weapon.

"How would a blind woman like you be able to help capture our target were we had trouble of our own before, since he is super-human?" Asked Spock and Kurke gave him a nasty look.

Elysium gave a frozen smile and said with as much ice she could with a smile, "Thank you for pointing out one of my more obvious flaws but I could drop kick you from here to across this hanger then I would impale your body with my twenty sharpened knives and then I would be able to blow you to smithereens before you could even say Vulcan. Now, do you want to test if my words were correct, for being a blind woman such as myself?"

Spock looked over to Kurke and said with his everlasting emotion less voice, "She is telling the truth, captain."

Kurke just gave Spock an unbelieving look and said, "Well, isn't this handy," Kurke gave a sigh as Spock didn't even bust out a smile but then he looked over to his new combat officer, "so, you have a name?"

"Elysium, sir, Elysium Nightshade of the clan of Ash."

Spock gave an upraised eyebrow and stated, "The clan of Ash has been gone for centuries, last noted living member was named Eona Bellavont and she died of four hundred years ago. How are you of the clan of Ash?"

Elysium gave him a look and said, "Not everything is as it seems."

Kurke gave a glare at Spock and then said, "So your living quarters will be located around the target and training rooms, that set of rooms have been empty since our last trainer retired and no new man, or in your case woman, has come for the job. So, you can have his quarters."

Elysium dropped her bag gently to the floor and gave a salute to the Captain and his first officer. "I will be holding physical training classes should any want to join me they will be held every morning and every afternoon each for five hours except on Saturday afternoons. This means anyone who has time off can take a class without having to take a break from their duties."

Kurke nodded and looked over the assignment qualifications one last time before handing over the computer pad, "I will make a notification once we enter warp speed and you can post a notification reminder on the computer notice board once you get to your quarters."

"Yes sir." Elysium saluted one last time and walked over to a boarding shuttle and sat down in a window seat after stuffing her bag of weapons under her seat. Kurke and Spock both boarded the shuttle but Kurke walked over and began flirting with Elysium to no end while Spock just stared at her as if trying to solve a puzzle.

Within five minutes, the shuttle had landed in the hanger bay of the Enterprise and Elysium walked off with a quick look of disgust at Kurke and a thankful smile at Spock for trying to steer him to the bridge instead of on her. Once she left the area she walked up a flight of stairs, completely ignoring the multiple elevators to get to her living quarters. Elysium entered the room and dropped the bag of weapons on the small table. An empty weapons rack was bolted to the wall and Elysium easily set up all of the weapons with easy reach. An announcement was made and Elysium watched Kurke explain about Kahn and his imminent threat and he also explained how another had awoken.

Elysium grabbed her staff and walked out of her quarters to get something at the mess hall before starting her first class. She walked through the automatic doors and accidentally bumped into another person. "Ah, I'm sorry about that, seems my manners aren't what they were." Said a voice in front of her with a distinctly texan accent.

"Oh, is my fault, I wasn't listening to were I was going."

"Well, you can call me Bones and I'm the ship's top medical officer."

Elysium took the offered hand and was helped up into a standing position. "Well, thank you. My name is Elysium and I'm the new combat specialist."

"Well, is that now? I heard your notice from the Captain and it seems like he's taken a fancy to you, just like he has with every other girl he's met. Be wary of him li'l missy and you shain't ever go wrong."

Elysium nodded and gave a shy smile towards Bones as he guided her over to the food line. "Well, thank you. It has been a pleasure and I hope to see you at training soon."

"Don't reckon I'll be goin' to any training because these hands are meant to save lives, not take them." He held up his hands for show case before noticing her blindness. "Oh, I didn't mean anythin' by it."

"Its okay, I've never seen anything since I was in an accident when I was young. Been blind ever since, can't hurt my feelings since nothing can be fixed about it. Hold up your hands, I may know something that can help with your medical background to help patients." Bones held up his hands and Elysium examined them with her own hands. "Hmm, its as I thought, you've never killed another creature with a purpose before. If you can give me just thirty minutes I can let you in on a family secret that can help you save lives. Secrets that I bet even Vulcans don't know about."

"Well, you've got yourself a deal if you let me examine your eyes."

Elysium offered a hand and Bones gripped it in return. "You've got yourself a deal, Dr. Bones."

"Yes ma'am, when do you want to meet, I'm free on Sunday afternoons and Wednesday morning. I have a feeling you wouldn't want to share these family secrets with just anyone."

"True, I'll meet you on the Sunday afternoons if you'll have me. Meet me in my private rooms and I'll have a training dummy set up."

"Yes ma'am, I'll bring my examination equipment and try to check out your eyes." Bones gave a nod and said his farewells before walking off to the medical bay. Elysium ordered her slop and sat down to eat when Kurke came forward and sat down in front of her with his own slop.

"So, what were you talking to Bones about?"

"Trade secret Captain, oh and I would like to meet both you and first officer Spock as soon as possible. Doesn't have to be together but I want to be able to test your fitness and help in areas you aren't as capable, well, since you are both the captain and the first officer."

"Would that be a date I smell?"

"No." Elysium finished her food and got up to leave with Kurke trailing behind.

"You said no to me? No one has ever said no to me. Are you appalled by my handsomely rugged looks?" Kurke asked while posing with his hand on his chin.

"Of course I'm not appalled by your handsomely rugged looks when I can't see your handsomely rugged looks in the first place. Now, I will see you personally within five days or I will drag your hide kicking and screaming to the training hall for your physical exam. God knows from the reports, you do great things but you do not get out of it completely healthy. Most of the time you get the snot beat out of you, and not only am I here to help defeat Kahn, I will get this crew into tiptop shape." Elysium heard the distinct footsteps of Spock and said, "And that order goes for you as well first officer Spock. I will hear you knocking on my private quarters within five days."

Elysium grabbed her staff and turned to her left sharply to go down another hallway while Kurke just crashed into a wall like a love-sick puppy. "I think I'm in love."

"Captain, I deem the term of our health will be better suited to following Miss Nightshade's words to meet her within five days. Also, judging by the pale band of skin on her ring finger, I would assume she is already married but it is curious to why she is hiding that fact." Spock gave a look to Kurke but walked off to begin his duties as the ship's first officer leaving Kurke to cry on the floor.

Elysium grabbed her staff in a battle position while waiting in her beginning stance. No one had come to the first training session but Elysium wasn't discouraged, in fact, she was elated. That meant she wouldn't have to train some sleazy sub-human anything at all and spend any time near them. Currently, it was Friday afternoon and she only had a day before she had promised to teach the doctor about medical fighting. She changed her stance minutely adjusting for having no body to fight against and just air. Her staff swung through the air in an overhead arc and was jumped away from by her invisible foe. She made a back flip that let her soar fifteen feet before landing again at least twenty feet from were she started.

She continued fighting the one invisible adversary until it became monotonous and so she began fighting multiple enemies at once. Her staff whipped around in unseen blurs and she continued to fight for another thirty minutes before the hiss of automatic doors notified her of a newcomer. She stopped jumping around in impossibly sub-human leaps and slowed down her skills until she was just going through the stances.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late, I didn't get off the bridge until a little while ago. I am hoping you still have time for training?"

Elysium turned around after stopping what she had been doing and walked over to her new trainee. "So, what's your name?"

" Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu, third officer and helmsman, pleasure to meet you."

"Ah, you sound oriental, any previous training?"

"Yes ma'am, fencing."

"Fencing? That's it, nothing else."

"A bit of acrobatics but not much else." He shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, come here. Let me feel you."

"Wh-what?"

"Nothing inappropriate, I promise. I can't see your muscles because I can't physically see them. Now, come here." Elysium indicated for Sulu to come closer and he walked over where she ran her fingers over his upraised arms, chest, back, and legs. "Well, it seems like you are pretty well balanced, my guess is you can use a katana easily enough, fencing my ass." Elysium mumbled at the end.

"So, what now?"

"We have a spar." Elysium held out her staff easily and prepared for Sulu to start.

"I can't fight you, it would be wrong."

"So be it, you better get out your sword pretty boy before I beat you to death." Elysium jumped forward and struck at Sulu with a slower speed. "I'm wearing training weights boy, you're working only as hard as you want to, and that doesn't get you any stronger." She struck again forcing Sulu to jump back. Elysium continued to strike at him until he finally has to pull out his sword and block a strike so he quid be hit. Elysium easily evaded a slice she heard whistling through the air and began beating at Lee twice as fast as before until he was struggling to block.

"How are you so strong?" He asked after jumping to get some room to breath from the swing of Elysium's staff.

"You aren't as good as me because your whole life hasn't revolved around fighting. I am a combat specialist, one who is born to the clan of Ash. Nothing has defeated me except for the one I love, he is much stronger and more cunning than I will ever be."

Once Elysium had said the clan of Ash, his mind froze to a halt. "You're from the clan of Ash! But I thought they had forever sworn off from being in any government organization of any sort, why are you here?"

"I am here because my clan kicked me out ages ago of an accident in my youth where I lost my sight. This was such a defect that they cast me out. Now, stop looking at my weapon so much it doesn't tell you where I will attack next. My muscles do, my mind does, and if my eyes were open they would also tell you. Look at me, know me, and then learn about how I will attack. Come at me with everything you've got and make it a goal to scratch me at least once before I send you to your quarters half dead with fatigue."

Sulu jumped at her with determination written on his face and was easily swept aside by her staff. He fell to the ground but flipped up and attacked again, and again, and again. Each time, Elysium knocked him down and he just got back up to attack again. Finally, he tried to get back up after being knocked to the ground but failed miserably. "Come, tell me where your sleeping quarters are. I will take you to them."

Sulu just groaned and said, "Deck five, room twelve."

"Okay, just let me get you up." Elysium picked him up and carried him over her shoulders in a fireman's carry to his rooms. She walked out of the training rooms and walked into the elevator only to find Spock looking at her curiously.

"It seems as though you have already begun training the crew, is Lieutenant Sulu in need of medical attention?"

Elysium gave out a laugh and slapped Sulu's thigh while he just groaned. "Hear that, you apparently look like you need medical attention, how funny."

"How are you so fine that you can even carry me, I can't feel my arms." He groaned as Spock looked on with confusion. "She practically beat me to death while I attacked her for a couple of hours that she calls training and I call torture." When the elevator stopped Spock also got out with them while Sulu began falling asleep.

"It seems like Lieutenant Sulu is fine for the time being, though he will be in pain when he wakes up."

"Of course he will, he had a workout that he hasn't had the likes of in years." Elysium gave a look to Spock and said, "So, do you want to schedule the physical exam tomorrow for a Saturday morning or do you want to push it to Sunday, the captain said we would be arriving at Kronos within three days so you should be warned that I will drag you kicking and screaming to your physical exam."

"Well, then I will come tomorrow morning. Have a good night."

"You too, and I will see you tomorrow."

Spock gave a nod and went into his own separate quarters next to Kurke's quarters. Elysium walked down to the correct room and gave a knock and then let herself in. A shout was heard screaming, "Female on deck!" and some scrambling was heard for some of the men to hide. One of the men walked up who was mostly bald and had a scottish accent, "Hello ma'am, fancy seein' you here, whatcha doin' with poor ol' Sulu 'roun' yer shoulda's. The names Scotty."

"Hi, my names, Elysium, and I am kindly dropping Sulu to his bed after I exhausted him with training, you're going to have to help him wake up in the morning and get out of bed. If he can't move at all, call me and I'll get him out of bed really fast."

"Yes ma'am, as yer wish." He gave a pointer to were Sulu's bed was and Elysium set him down before saying farewell to Scotty.

The next morning, Scotty had to call Elysium down to help Sulu get out of bed and she hit a series of nerves before he was up on his feet as if downing a gallon of coffee. After that Elysium went back to the training rooms and saw Spock already waiting." Sorry about having you wait, Sulu couldn't even move from yesterday so I had to help him."

"That is fine, so what does this physical exam require? I do not presume that it will be like with the doctor at all."

"Oh no, not like that at all. You will take out on me all of your Vulcan fighting and your goal will be to kill me. Act as if I had been Kahn who had just been the result of the good captains death, I want you to fight like that. I need you to fight with your human mind and Vulcan body."

Elysium threw her staff to the side and got in a stance with hands flat and straight. "Yet you are human, such a reaction would seriously harm you."

"Remember about what I said about not everything is as it seems, well, most members of the clan of Ash are not completely human. The clan has intermarried so many times over the centuries ever since it was founded and those that had defects were weeded out slowly until the perfect specimen was born. I am a result of the years of careful control of inbreeding. I am different enough from normal people that I can even manipulate energy because of my more advanced mind. So, now will you fight me?"

Spock got in his stance and threw an arm at her which she block with ease and she then hit his arm with her upraised fingers in the pressure point that put the whole arm to sleep. He jumped back but came back in to throw a right hook but also threw a leg out which was easily blocked by her. "Come on, I have heard clipped together parts of your fight with Kahn and this isn't even remotely close to that, I'm not even taking this seriously." Elysium swiped at his other arm and it too, fell asleep.

"Your fighting skills are curious, what is it called?"

"Doesn't really have a name, but it just deals with pressure points all around the body or what we call the tenketsu points of contact. You fight with a mix of items from both the federation training and your Vulcan training. All of this to the average, makes you unpredictable, but to me, I 'see' straight through it." Elysium hit a pressure point on his neck and he fell to the floor. "Without any emotions, it makes you weak. Too many emotions, like Kurke, can make you behave rashly. You need to find that happy medium to be stronger than any one else, so the first emotion we will be working on is anger, because it is the most common feeling you have expressed." Elysium hit a series of pressure points and twisted the spine in a series of movements allowing Spock to be able to get back up.

"How do I not show my emotions. I am showing and experiencing multiple emotions at once, chief among them being astonishment."

"You don't feel the emotions because you are knit picking those emotions, you automatically know they are there and you try to understand why you are feeling these emotions. Only when you had thought Kahn had killed Kurke did you ever fight with your emotions. When you finally learned that Kurke could be saved you stopped letting your emotions over rule everything and you easily knocked him unconscious! You need to find that perfect balance and then you can do anything."

Both Spock and Elysium began fighting with more vigor until she stopped the fight to yawn and start stretching. Once they had both optimally cooled down, she sat down with him and began to speak, "I've heard you are currently dating a human, are you using her as an experiment or do you truly love her?"

Spock gave Elysium a raised eyebrow but replied, "I truly do love her and feel affection for her, should those emotions be different? I also do not see the reference to your fighting exam "

"No, what the true question I want to ask is, if you really care for her, do you want to protect her?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"Do you want to protect her from everything that could hurt her?"

"She can take care of herself, she is not helpless."

Elysium shook her head and said, "No, what I mean is, if she were in danger, would you do anything to protect her? Even Kurke, would you do anything to protect them?"

Spock gave a contemplative look at her and said, "Yes, I would do anything."

"So, my answer to help yo find that perfect balance between your human side and your Vulcan side is to protect. Never forget that, I'm guessing that both you and Kurke are protectors."

"Then why were you making me fight with my anger?"

Elysium gave a smile and answered, "So you can truly recognize how to fight with your emotions. Have you ever seen Kurke fight someone and get beat down? Yes, he isn't that capable of a fighter but he gets right back up. He doesn't quit because its a hopeless situation but he keeps getting back up to protect those he loves. I listened to a video of Kurke's conversation with Kahn and he said, 'I would do anything for my family.' Both you and Kurke have that same mentality, you just needed to recognize that. By the gods of Ash, you have probably the smartest intellect on this ship but you can't put emotions very well into what has been taught to be a Vulcan mind. Just remember, you are strongest when you have the will to protect." Elysium stood up and left Spock sitting on the padded floor where they had been sitting, "When you are done thinking of the meaning to protect and what you want to protect, the door is over there and tell Kurke to meet me tomorrow morning."

"Thank you." Elysium just nodded and walked off to her cabin.


End file.
